Shizru the great match maker
by kingdomheartsgirl777
Summary: shizuru is the best match maker in Japan. so the kugas ask her to help find them a husben for there daugthrer. but what happens if she starts falling for her her self.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1= Breaking rule 1

IN THE OFFICE

"Shizuru's match making services how may I help you?" said the secretary with a unusual hair cut, as she wrote down an appointment for 6:00 pm. "thank you she will see you at your house, tonight at six and have a nice day." She then hung-up the phone and returned to filing paper work when her boss came in through the doors. Her boss was a beautiful women with long brown hair and crimson eyes, she was wearing a elegant white business suit and her hair was tied into a bun.

"Welcome back Miss Fujino, how was the wedding?" the secretary asked as she handed her a bunch of papers and started to read her today's schedule. "It was a very nice and touching wedding, I'm glad I was a part of it. Those two are so good together it only took three mouths for him to propose to her." Miss Fujino answered in a Kyoto accent as she read the reports.

Shizuru Fujino was known as the best match maker in the business, whoever comes to her she can find your perfect match. She had her own rules too, rule 1- the person whom she is looking for a match must want it willingly, rule 2-the first three dates she must come along to see if it is a right match rule 3- you cannot have sex with each other for two months after the three dates that she attends, and the last and most important rule- is that she can't and will not date her clients or sleep with them. And with those 4 rules she has never had a bad match before, and she intends to keep it that way, because that's the deal she made with her father.

"Tonight at six you have to go to the Kuga's estate to see their daughter so they can begin with getting her married, and they said they want it with a rich business man too." The secretary said before Shizuru went into her office. Shizuru quickly turned to her secretary and gave a scared look, "didn't you tell them the first rule I have, no arranged marriages and that's that." She said in a pissed-off voice.

"I did but they said that your father told them that you'll over look that rule for them." " My father said that, are you sure ?" Shizuru asked looking confused. "Yes they told me to tell you to call your father and ask him." The secretary. Shizuru ran into her office and picked up the phone and called the one man she didn't ever want to call, the very man she made this deal with to escape from the same faith and is now asked to do the same to another poor girl. The phone rang "hello father, I got a call from the Kuga's and they said that you told them that I will help them with an arranged marriage, even though you know my first rule."

She yelled at the phone while banging her hand on the desk. "The Kuga's are an important client and they said if you can get their daughter married they help our company, and if you do this for me I will say that our deal is finished even though you still have a few years left." as she heard her father say this she froze.

_For me to be free, I'll have to give up another girl's freedom_ she thought to herself, before she answered her father. "ok I'll do it, but after I find this girl a husband our deal is finished and I'll be free?!!" there was a pass….then she heard the words she'd been wanting to hear for three years now. "Yes if you o this for me, you will be free."

Shizuru stood there after hanging up the phone and was looking out the window and was hoping that the girl will forgive her one day.

AT THE KUGA'S ESTATE

Coming out of the car Shizuru's eyes fell on the huge estate _it looks bigger then our mansion, _she thought to herself. As she came to the door the first to welcome her was Mr. Kuga and he took her coat, "welcome Miss Fujino, come this way and we can get started, my daughter will be down in a few moments." Shizuru followed Mr. Kuga to a waiting room and sat down on the sofa.

"As you know me and my wife think it's time for our daughter to have a husband and start her life, and your father said that you can find anyone a match."

_Does your daughter think so too or doesn't her feelings' matte_r? Shizuru thought to herself as she sat there and kept her mask from falling. "I have some questions for your daughter and she'll need to answer them in her own words so I can find the best matches." And as Mr Kuga was about to answer a beautiful voice came for up the stairs "I'll answer all your questions but as my father said before, as long as the man I'm matched with is rich and of high class."

Shizuru turned, and there on the staircase was a girl not much younger than her, probably 1 to 2 years younger. She had long blue raven like hair and her eyes were an emerald green and she couldn't take her eyes off them. The girl was wearing a black dress that made her even more beautiful, at first Shizuru was speechless until the girl started to talk.

"Hello my name is Natsuki Kuga and you must be Miss Fujino, it's nice to meet you" Shizuru took the hand offered and shook it, still fixated on the younger girl named Natsuki and all she could think is _that's the most beautiful name I've ever heard_, then said "please just call me ………….shizuru."

Behind the seaseens

Shizuru- why is natsuki only in the last part???

Natsuki- why am only in the last part?!!!!

Writer-im sorry, I had to put shizuru in first. Because the fan fiction is about her.

Shizuru-well there better be more natsuki next ch. And hopefully naked.

Natsuki- yes on the first and no on the secon.

Shizuru-why not !!!!!!! this is a shizuru and natsuki fiction right

Writer-……………

Shizuru-right???????!!!!!

Writer-yes its


	2. the interview

IN THE WAITING ROOM

Shizuru couldn't take her eyes off her, she was just so beautiful. She couldn't help but think why she's not even married at all. "All right, but out of respect can I call you Miss Shizuru instead?" Natsuki asked as she started to take her seat on the opposite side of Shizuru. "Yes, I think that will do for now" Shizuru answered as she too took her seat.

"Now that we all know each other and are all comfortable let us being. So Miss Fujino, how long will it take you to find a husband for my daughter?" Mr. Kuga asked as he put his hand on his lap. And Shizuru couldn't help but feel rushed, _what does he expect will happen?_

That she'll find a man in one day, it takes months to find at least five good men that might be considered to even meet her. Then finds the most suitable of the 5 good men, then she has to follow them on their first few dates and that's only just the beginning, there's even more to it. For the average couple it would take one year before they are engaged, then it takes them another year to plane the whole dam thing.

"With all due respect Mr Kuga, I haven't even asked her some of the basic questions and then there's the more complicated ones that will help me find her the best match there is for her." Shizuru said as she had a sip of her tea. Mr Kuga looked a little mad, but then he turned to his daughter and with a smile he said "Well go on and answer all of Miss Fujino's questions….go on, don't be shy." And at that moment Shizuru swore she saw Natsuki gave her father a fierce glare, but as fast as it happened, just as fast as it went away. And with also a smile Natsuki answered "well then Miss Shizuru, ask away."

"Ok then I'll ask you a series of questions and you just answer them honestly then we'll move on to the more difficult questions, is that ok with you?" Shizuru asked as she pulled out a few pages of paper work and a pen. All Natsuki did was nod to say yes. So, Shizuru continued.

"Ok here are the questions, what do you look for in a man? What are your hobbies? What kind of relationship are you looking for, does money and status matter? What do you intend to do after you're married? Do you plan to have kids? What kind of life style do you want?" Shizuru read down the list, asking every question as polity as possible and examining the girls face as she did.

Natsuki answered all the questions as a proper young lady should answer and she looked at her father before answering the money question. Shizuru felt sorry for her, like Shizuru said to herself before, for her to be free, she'll have to give away another girl's freedom. She hoped that Natsuki would one day forgive her for this, but if she finds the right match then maybe she won't have to.

After all the easy questions Shizuru went on to the even harder questions and somewhat private. "May I please ask the rest of you to leave so I can ask the rest of the questions with Miss Kuga, if you don't mind?" Shizuru asked as she turned and looked at Natsuki parents. They looked confused and asked why. "These are all private questions and I can't ask them when you two are in the room." Shizuru answered and with that Natsuki's parents left the room and Shizuru and Natsuki were alone for the first time.

"Ok now these questions are confidential, which means only I see the answers. You don't have to answer them, but it would help if you do.'' Shizuru said as she now started to walk around the room. "Ok ask away." Natsuki said with no concern.

"Ok then, onto the more hard and personal questions. Have you ever had a boyfriend before?"

"No"

"Have you ever been convicted of crime?"

"No"

"Ok last question and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to….ok"

"Ok"

"………..have you… ever…. had …….sex… before?"

Natsuki turned and looked at Shizuru and had a look of confusion and didn't speak. "Why do you need to know that?" she demanded in a whole different attitude to what she had all night. "Like I said before you don't have to answer if you don't want to." There was another pause…and Natsuki then answered "no…I haven't"

And for some strange reason Shizuru was happy to hear it, _I wonder why_ she thought to herself. "ok then now all I have for you to do is to sign your name here in this contract, it states that you will follow the rules that I set and when I say it's ok then you may marry the man in question…ok" Shizuru said as she handed Natsuki a piece of paper and a pen, Natsuki then read the contract and with a sigh she signs the paper.

"Ok then I'll take my leave and ill come see you in a few days so I can talk with you more, ok" Shizuru said as she started packing her things up and getting ready to leave. "What do mean spend some time with me, I thought we just talk and then you find me a husband?" the young girl said with a confused look on her face, which Shizuru thought looked so cute on her.

"I have to get to know you so I know what kind of man will like you for you. Ok" Shizuru answered and went walking towards the door, when suddenly Natsuki's father came in, walking toward Shizuru. "All the roads are flooded from the rain, so you'll have to stay here for the night and I will not take no for an answer, because there is no other way." Mr Kuga said looking at both Shizuru and Natsuki. "Well I guess you'll get to spend some more time with me after all." Natsuki joked around.

IN THE GUEST ROOM

Shizuru went to bed in a nice guest room that was right next to Natsuki's room and as huge a house this one was, it was quite as a ghost at night. All Shizuru could hear was the rain falling on the windows and dreaming of long memories.

A hand went across a little girls face and a towering man stood there yelled at her not to embarrass him in front of people. He then took his daughters hand, and then dragged her back to the party, where all the high class family's were mingling. A five year old Shizuru stood by her father's side bored out her mind, but not wanting another slap stayed by his side and behaved. As they went around the room filled with lights and beautiful music. Then finally they reached were all the fuss and the party was for, a little girl with short blue hair and big green eyes was in the arms and her mother who, the girl looked just like, thought Shizuru.

"Shizuru this is Kuga's daughter this is her birthday party she just turned three tonight." Shizuru's father said as she went closer to see the little girl. To Shizuru she was so cute, she reached out her hand and the little girl accepted it. "Her name is Natsuki, maybe one day you two will be good friends." The little girl's mother said to Shizuru. She looked back at the three year old girl and in her thoughts she said _Natsuki….. That's a really cute name I like it._

BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!

Shizuru woke up from her dream, and thought to herself, _what was I dreaming about?_ But she heard something else, she walked to the door and very quietly opened it slightly. There she saw Natsuki walking down the halls, but what surprised Shizuru was what she had on. A black biker suit that clutched around her body and in her hand was a helmet. It made her look kind of…._sexy_ Shizuru thought to herself. What caught Shizuru's eyes the most was the smile on Natsuki's face, it was a true smile not a fake one for show but, one filled with self confidence and pride and another feeling that Shizuru couldn't describe.

She then followed Natsuki in to the garage where she hoped on a motorcycle and went riding into the rain. All Shizuru could think of, _is this is the real Natsuki Kuga?_

Behined the seaseens

Shizuru- Nastuki dose look sexy in that biker suit.

Natuki-why don't I have a lot of lines, its already ch.2 and I still say that much!!!???

Writer-the next ch. You have your big moment Natuki ok!!!!

Natsuki pouty- ok. 

Shizuru- natsuki wear this agein for me,…please.

Natsuki-shizuru there want that many or any slits or hole in that suit before you took

it!!!!!!

Shizuru- I made it better.(happy)

Natsuki-for who?????

Shizuru-for me.

Natsuki-no….shizuru get ….away for….what are … you …no….

Writer- in the end shizuru got the new suit on Natsuki


	3. At THE RACES

**AT THE RACES**

**Shizuru's car was parked in where all the other cars were and after Natsuki left on her motorcycle Shizuru followed her, not so much that she could see her, but just enough so she could follow her and not fall behind. Shizuru realized that Natsuki was driving very fast and how it was very dangerous, for some reason all Shizuru could think of in her mind was **_**please don't crash.**_** Then all of a sudden the rain started to pour down, making Shizuru even more worried about Natsuki's safety.**

**In one hour they made their way to the city and Shizuru found herself in a dark alley, there she could see a group of bikers all with their own groups and girls hanging off their shoulder. Shizuru parked the car a few blocks away from where the bikers were and put on her leather jacket that was in the trunk of her car, which she only wears when it rained. It made her fit in a little bit more, but she need something else. She then pulled her hair into a ponytail and pulled out her shoes she was wearing to her wedding she was at early this morning.**

**Now she could go out there and look like she came for the races. As she came to where the crowd was, she could see Natsuki's bike. On the bike there was a picture of a wolf on it and also on her helmet too. Shizuru then leant over to the person next to her and asked "who is that rider right there?" the man looked at her with a prized look, "that's the Blue Wolf, one of the best racers in the city, everybody knows that. Is this the first time coming to this area?" he answered as pointed to Natsuki.**

**A man came to the middle of the alley; he had spiky white hair and was a little short and his red eyes which made him even creepier. On his jacket in red read Nagi the Demon of the Streets, he began to talk and everyone shut-up. "Welcome back everyone…..you all know why you're here. You're here because you're all out casts……and you all want to be free from your prison of a hell of a life. Here is where you really become truly alive, where you are truly free. This is where you bet more than just money, respect, your name or even your life. It's where you bet the very meaning of being free, and of course some money too.( the crowd laugh and snickered) And now without any further delay…….lets race!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The crowd roared and the bikers stared to get on their bikes and getting ready to be called or challenged to a race, "all right lets' start….the first group to go is the Green Snake, the Ninja Toad, Red Thunder, and the undefeated…..Blue Wolf, all the bikers lined up and Shizuru got as close as she could making sure that she could see Natsuki in the line of bikers. The engines started to roar, Nagi held up a red flag "alright you all know the rules…..there are no rules…..but the one to get down the hill where there's the blue flag with the symbol of the Blue Wolf. And if you beat the Blue Wolf, your symbol will be the new end line.**

**Shizuru look down the hill and there she could see a blue flag, there on it was a Wolfs head. Ramps were placed on the road for the racers to cut the others off by using air, the same guy from earlier explained to her as he pointed the ramps on the road.**

**No rules but then they'll try anything to win, **_**what if they hurt Natsuki and the rain doesn't help either**_**, Shizuru thought to herself with her hands to her mouth. Nagi then raised the flag and said "alright get ready……to…fly…and……go." The flag went down and so did the bikes. **

**Shizuru saw Natsuki's bike zoom past her and the race started. At first Red Thunder was in the lead, but then Ninja Toad pushed Red Thunder bike to the other side and was now in the lead, but it wouldn't last when Natsuki then used one of the ramps to cut right in front and only just missed being clipped by the other biker.**

**Natsuki won the race and picked up her flag and drove up the hill holding it up in the air then parked her bike, still keeping her helmet on. **_**Wow she's really good **_**Shizuru thought to herself and for a moment she thought how sexy Natsuki looked in that tight biker suit, but then was pulled back to reality when a drunken and very ugly man grabbed Shizuru's arm and said "you're new here aren't you……how about coming with me to where the real fun is and have a good time?" he smelt like beer.**

**He started pulling Shizuru to the other alley and she tried to get away yelling "NO……STOP…PLEASE….SOMEONE HELP!!!!!". Natsuki heard a familiar voice and turned around, there she saw a beautiful woman in a leather jacket, but she was being harassed by the biggest jerk here. As she was about to interfere Natsuki realized that **_**holy shit it was the match maker her parents brought over tonight**_** she thought to herself.**

**Natsuki ran her bike to where the man and Shizuru was and pull out in front of them, " stop….this girl is a friend of mine and I won't let you take her….you filthy gross monkey!" Natsuki yelled at the man, getting off her bike and pulling Shizuru out of the arms of the ugly man.**

"**You idiot, this girl isn't for me, my boss asked me to get her, so get out of my way you….!"**

"**Who's your boss and if he accepts, ill race him for the girl." Natsuki said pointing to the road and said in a softer voice "don't worry I'll take you back to the house."**

"**I'm his boss," a voice cried out. A racer with red short and yet in a way long hair with green eyes walked out. It was a woman, and Natsuki knew who she was. The Black Widow,**

"**I heard this girl asking so much about you, and I asked one of my men to see if she knows you. And she did so I decided to put her on the betting, this time you can't say no and it's the normal bet too if you win I'll give you back the girl. But if I win…well you know what I want."**

**Shizuru looked at the red head and then at Natsuki, wondering **_**what does the Black Widow want?**_** "I won't sleep with you I don't swing that way so stop now this has gone too far, this girl has nothing to do with this." Natsuki said putting Shizuru behind her and then the little man popped in and said "you know the rules Blue Wolf, if challenged you have to race and whatever is bet cannot be taken back and you know what happens if you don't." He said with an solid tone in his voice.**

"**All right then but if I win I get the girl and you stop challenging me….no money and if you win I'll sleep with you deal." Natsuki said as she held out her hand so they could seal the deal. "Very well then but because you have two then so will I if I win you will sleep with me and you will join my group too. How's that for a bet."**

**Shizuru couldn't believe what she was hearing how can people bet with other people as if they were toys. She looked at Natsuki's face and with no show of emotion she just said "ok."**

**Behind the scease**

**Shizuru- Natsuki why dose that girl want to sleep with you????**

**Natsuki- I have no idea!!!**

**Nao- because your not the only one who thinks she sexy**

**Shizuru- if you touch Natsuki ill make you wish you never met me or Natsuki!!!**

**Natsuki – Shizuru when you want to be you can be really scary.**

**Writer –but that's why we all love her**

**Every shizuru fan- Yes we do!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Natsuki – I didn't know I had this much computation**


	4. THE REAL NATSUKI KUG

**THE RACE FOR THE BEAUTIFUL SHIZURU**

**Natsuki popped a wheelie and left a tire line on the road and The Black Widow was a foot behind her. The crowd started to yell the name Nao the spider which Shizuru assumed that was the girls real name and looked back at the race praying for Natsuki's safety and not even blinking at the race. Nao was now neck and neck with Natsuki and slammed her Bike into hers. This made Natsuki swivel to the curb and stumble for a moment, but went back into the race, Nao was half way to the flags but Natsuki know what she had to do. Natsuki made her way to the first ramp and went through the air and barley missed having her back tire hit the fire, but she was still far behind so she lined herself up with the next ramp and went through the air again but this time she hit the fire.**

**All Shizuru could see was Natsuki in golfed in the flames and she went straight to panic, she jumped off the table and stared running to Natsuki, but two men stopped her and pulled her back to the table. As Shizuru was just about to bite one off one of the men's hands, but then there she saw… coming out of the fire was Natsuki, it seems that she took off her helmet because it caught on fire and went after Nao.**

**You could see blood going down Natsuki's face but she keep on going and was back neck to neck with Na, no one could hear what they were saying " you should have stayed there, then you wouldn't get that scratch…although it looks even sexier on you!" Nao yelled as she and Natsuki both picked up their flags at the same time. Then it was now a matter to get to Shizuru first, Natsuki had to get to Shizuru first, she couldn't let Nao have her and for some reason she didn't want Shizuru to see her lose. She didn't know why that thought went through her head for that one moment but it didn't matter now.**

**All she had to do is get to Shizuru and then bring her back to the house, and hope she'll still do the match making thing she does. Just then Nao yet again swerved and hit Natsuki's bike, but this time Natsuki was ready for it. Natsuki swerved to the left and then to the right which made Nao miss but that didn't stop her to try again and missed for a second time. She was going to hit her again…..but right in front of her was a ramp that caught on fire so she had to turn so fast that her helmet fell off too.**

**Nao was behind Natsuki now and she hated losing and she had a back-up plane "NOW!!!!!!!" she screamed at her teammate and two people, one on either side of the track held up what look like some kind of red wire. Shizuru watched this and yelled out at Natsuki "look at the red…look at the red" and got off the table and ran for Natsuki. Natsuki, hearing Shizuru saw the red wire and with all her straight made her bike jump up just able to miss it, and Nao so mad at this forgot about the wire and hit it full on. The wire tore up her front and back tires and she went face down on the road as she finally stopped moving a piece of her bike came off and hit her straight in the eye. The last thing Nao saw was Natsuki giving Shizuru the flag and her teammate running towards her. And her last thoughts before passing out was **_**that bitch.**_

**All Shizuru could think was how relieved she was when she saw that Natsuki was ok, but she felt responsible for the scratch on her head. "You're going to pay for what you did to our boss!" one of Black Widow's teammate yelled as they stated to run towards them, without a word Natsuki grabbed Shizuru by the hand and put her on the bike and drove off and even though Shizuru left her car there and was almost beaten, as she was on the bike holding onto Natsuki to make sure not to fall off, she couldn't help but feel so………safe.**

**After an hour worth of driving Natsuki stopped at a diner and turned around "are you ok….you're not hurt are you?" she said as her eye went up and down to see if Shizuru was hurt. "No…I'm ok thanks to you" Shizuru answered and blushed as she looked deeper into Natsuki's eyes. **_**Wow she really is cute, and beautiful no wonder Nao waned to sleep with her, she so dame sexy in that outfit and….what I'm I saying she my client and more in fact another girl. Why I'm I thinking this way?**_** Shizuru thought to herself.**

**Natsuki suggested that they go inside and she would answer the questions that she knows that Shizuru wanted to ask her. So they went inside the diner, it was a little old, and something that you would find in the 1960's and needed to be repainted. They took a seat at a booth and ordered one cup of coffee and surprisingly they did have green tea, while they waited Natsuki was the first one to talk.**

**IN THE DINNER**

"**So….I guess you have a lot of questions …do you…..well go ahead." She said as she gestured her hand to Shizuru. She acted completely different from when they met in the waiting room and so was her face, it was still cute and beautiful, but there was something about it. And right when she was going to ask the first question Natsuki pulled out a cigarette and light it right in front of her with no second thought. In one instant Shizuru's hand went straight for the cigarette and smacked it right out of Natsuki's hand. And with all confusion Natsuki yelled out "what the hell… that was my last one!!!!" as she slammed her hands on the table. Shizuru put her face in front of Natsuki's and yelled in her ears "smoking is bad, don't do it, and if I see another one of these……" but then she stopped, **_**why did she care?**_

"**Man you starting to sound like my step-mother, god…..just one is enough" Natsuki said as she put one hand on her head and one still on the table.**

"**That wasn't your real mother?" Shizuru asked trying to get Natsuki out of a bad mood. **

"**yeah… she's been my step-mother for seven years now, what a bitch I'll tell you….god I hate her." Shizuru knew how that felt, she disliked her step-father and how she missed her Dad so much. "Tell me is that why you race and why you acted so differently and do you really want to get married?"**

**Natsuki sighed, looked right at her with the saddest face that Shizuru ever saw in her life. "For me to answer that I'll have to tell you from the beginning and then you'll know everything about me, but before I tell you promise me that after you hear the story you'll still find me a husband." Shizuru hated this but then those words came back to her head "if you do this… our contract is done." And with a nod Natsuki began her story.**

**WHAT HAPPEN TO NATSUKI**

"**It started when I was five, one night my real mother came into my room and took me into a car with a strange man in it. The man was my mother's lover and that night she was leaving my father and she was taking me with her. I didn't understand it then, I just thought that I was moving to a new house and I got a new dad with it, those years in that house were the best years of my life and that man was really good me. He treated me like a real daughter, I don't remember much about him or even his name, all I can remember is that he had a scar on his face, it went to his right eye straight to the left one. When I was seven my mother gave birth to my little sister, Alyssa. Alyssa had golden hair and blue eyes, she must have looked more like her dad then my mom. We were so happy then in those years, but then one day my real father found us and demanded that my mother came with him and me too, I was his only heir, she refused and my mother's lover told him to leave our house, but he didn't.**

**The next thing I remember was we were all in a car driving really fast and there was another car following us, then all of a sudden we were under water and…….well all I can say is I lost the man who was more like a father to me then my real one and my mother." Natsuki paused as she looked back at the pass. "Wait what happened to your little sister?" Shizuru couldn't help but ask. "Well she survived….but she was put into a coma and is still in it. And that's why I need to get married, you see my father said if I don't get married in one year then he'll cut off the life support and let my sister die. He hates her because she is my mother's lover's daughter. And my step-mother is on his side too…god. So for my sister to stay alive I'm willing to give my happiness away."**

"**What about the racing?"Shizuru asked **_**again…man when can she keep her mouth shut, I just want to know as much as I can**_** she thought to self.**

"**Well you see, my mother's lover was into motorcycles and one day he took me on it and I just fell in love with it and when my father took me back in I asked him for a bike and he got me one. It took me a year to fully get the hang of it, but I loved it still, it made me feel like I was free. About three years ago I found the race and Nagi the Demon and well you know the rest, it was like it was the only place I could be somewhat myself." Natsuki finished then no one talked.**

**All Shizuru could think of was how brave this girl was and how she envied her for that, but to break the tension Shizuru just said "well it won't be any problem finding a husband for you with such a cute face." Shizuru smiled. In one instant the younger girl blushed and cried out "Baka. No I'm not cute at all"**

"**Yes. Yes you are cute like a little puppy" Shizuru said, still with a smile on her face and Natsuki's face turned even redder. **_**Kawaii!!!!!!!! She's so cute and adorable when she blushes but she still has this sexy body and those lips I wonder……what am I thinking?!!! Stop it Shizuru you pervert you're talking about another girl not to mention your client and your way out of your step-fathers clutches. But after all she went through…..I want to hold her and…stop wait a minute she's another girl! Why I'm I thinking this way anyways. It must be because I feel sorry for her.....or is it?! **_

**Shizuru couldn't but help but feel this way and she couldn't figure out why. Natsuki drove Shizuru back to the house and they both agreed to keep their night out**

**Behind the screens**

**Shizuru: tear, "that was such a sad story"**

**Natsuki: I know, what kind of fan fiction are you writing?**

**Writer: a good one**

**Shizuru: Natuki do you need a hug?**

**Natsuki: yes.**

**They hug**

**Shizuru: now can I kiss you?:)**

**Natsuki: ...................**


	5. The Thret, The Song, and the Dream

Chapter. 4 The threat, the song, and the dream.

Thanks for all the support and I hope you like this chapter, and hopefully the next chapter will come faster. And I want to say I'm sorry, if you don't like it then you don't love the OTP of Shizuru+Natsuki! Please leave comments and what you would like to see in this Fan Fiction.

At Shizuru's office

Shizuru sat at her desk looking through paper after paper and about every five minutes was looking at her clock in her office to is if it was 12:00 yet, she was getting fustraighted now. All she wanted was it to be 12:00 all ready. Why did it bother her so much to want to see Natsuki, that's all she's been thinking about all day. It took her 30 minutes alone to diced what to wear today,_ why am I'm so uptight today? Iv never wanted to see a client this badly before. It must be because if I get the girl married my deal with my father is done. But I still don't want to put this girl through such a life of unhappiness, that's what all arranged marriages are like for everyone._ Shizuru thought to herself as she looked out the window, right then the phone rang.

" Miss. Fuoigo, theres some one here who like some of your time to talke with you, if your free right now?" Shizuru's asistents said. Shizuru looked at her clock agein 11:54am, if if was just for a few menets then maybe, but they probuly wanted to do more then just hand in a profileo. And Shizuru didn't want Natsuki to wait.

" Not right now, tell them to come back later like tommarow…and tell them im sorry. And if my 12:00 comes in…just send her right in, all right.?" Shizuru said looking at the clock not even bothering with the paperwork anymore.

Tomoe raised an eyebrow and tolde the two youge boys to leave and come back tommarow .she looked at her wristwatch, its only 11:55am she would have planty of time to see them. What makes this Kuga girl so dame inportent? Well she is the haire to the Kuga corperashion and good friends with her famliy too, mybe I should go in there and see if she needs anything. She thought to her self, as she got up from her desk and walked to shizuru's office door, she nocked three times. " Come in."a soft and gentel voice answered, as tomaot walked in…shizuru was looking out the window and all she could think of was hoe butiffuy shizuru was and how much she wanted her.

" do you need any thing Miss. Foujo, anything I can get for you…anything at all?"

Shizuru looked at her and with a smile ans said " No thanks, im fine."

Tomaot walked closer to Shizuru and put her hand on Shizuru's, "I mean anything…im here for all you need is call for me and I'll be here…or…your apparment as fast as I can." She said wickedly ,giving Shizuru an even more wicked smile.

Shizuru passed for a moment,She been having trouble with Tomaot latly and its been getting more and more worse. But she can't fire her, she works for her father and she there to keep an eye on her. At first it was just respect kind of feeling, then sisterly love, then real love, then stocking love and now its worshiping love and it was starting to freaking shizuru she wouldn't let her mask slip, even in a time like this, so with a smile takeing tomaot hand off hers and putting her hand on her shoulder. Wich made tomaot blushded red, _it not the same as when Natsuki blushes, _Shizuru thought to her self. But she reap;ided "Im fine, but then agien would you mine getting some tea…wait no…some coffie(shizuru reamebered that natsuki was drinking coffie that night) could you do that for me."

Tomaot had a big smile on her face and blushing "…yes I can…right away Miss. Fojou."

She skiped off and out of the office, but then a thought came over her _she's ever asked for coffie befor, I thought she hated the stuff…ow well_. It was a small thought and now Shizuru was left alone, with no there she let her mask slip for a moment and sided. But put it back on and yet agien looked at her clock, 12:00pm shizuru heart rast for a moment ._ why am I so impashent on wanting to see her,I cant focoes on my work…this ever happen its because she's my last client, but my chest hurts in a way a ever felt befor when I think about her…why is that. _Shizuru thought to her self looking out the window agien with her hand over her heart, woundering what this girl has done to her.

" Miss Fugiuo your 12:00 aclock just called to say that she's running alittle late and will probably get here around 12:30 to 1:00, ok" her assistant said on the inter-com as Shizuru looked at the clock again 12:03pm

"ok, but if Natsuki calls agein…please cuneked her to my line so I may talk with her." Shizuru paused why did she say Natsuki fist name? and T was wondering that also.

" alright miss I'll be sure to do that." T said and hunged up. _Why is Shizuru so intested in this clien? And she even called her by her fist name, she has ever done that before. In all the three years I'v worked here she's ever even said my fist name. what kind of girl is this Natsuki Kuga?_

Meanwiel on the other side of town

Damit, why did I sleep in, and why dose her office have to be on the other side of town? Natsuki thought to herself as she looked at her watceh as she walked out of the car dealership and truned and arould and said " yes I want it dealivered to that adderes today…thank you." _I hope she likes it, I feel realy bad for what happen to her old on and I know that she wouldn't take one of mine…this should make her happy. _Natsuki thought to her self. She got on her bicke graguly, her body was still sore from that dame spider ,it was only 11:50am. She needed to get gass so when she was at the gass stashion she called the number shizuru gave her.

" Hello you've reach Miss. Foujo's match making service how may I help you?" she didn't think it would be so formal and that the number she had was shizuru's office number. She didn't even think that she would use her and that her famliy would allow it.

" Yes this is Natsuki Kuga, Shizuru's 12:00pm, I wantede to tell her that I wont make in time so will you please tell her to wait, I'll be there arould 12:30pm,1:00pm…and tell her that im sorry…ok…thanks." Natsuki said as eligentas as possible, so not to have her famliy's reputation runened. She then hanged-up and looked behind her just in time to see the bat.

Natsuki ducked right on time and turn arould and with one leg still bent down, swon and kicked the guy knee and chest and broke it, there laying on the grown was one of the Black Widow's croneys. You could tell by what they waer, a stripped blue and pink shirtand bagy green pants. Nastki looked around, making sure that he was alone…but he wasn't

" looke, we were told not to hurt you, but Maxs here thought he could get even with you for what you did to our boss. We'er just here to tell you that some of our men are on there way to your girlfriend place and…well our boss realy wants to see her…you know …just to say thanks for the new look with the eye. You should hurry." The man laughted as he ran away draging his frenid behined him.

_Oh no.. Shizuru!_......girlfreind?

Natsuki jumped up on her motorcycle and ran a red light not careing about the law just wanting to get to shizuru, just wants shizur to be saft, and when she see that damn spider and stab her other if she even tuches shizuru…wait why did she care so much?

Shizuru's office 12:17pm

Shizuru, her eyes now glowd to her clock, sat at her desk feeling so _fusterated…angery,no…it was…lonlay._ Shizuru thoght to her self, as she now got up and truned on the raido to droun out the ocword ciliens. She fliped through some channels until she came to a certen song that caut her attenchen .

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light…  
That's leading me  
To the place where… I find peace again.  
_

" this song …its…vary sad and prity." Shizuru said to her self._  
_

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything._

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?  


" this song…is like I can realate to it?"

_  
How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?......_

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're everything, everything.  
You're all I want you're all I need.  
You're everything, everything  
You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything.  


Whiel lisening to the song shizuru closed her eyes and there was a person with their back truned, looking at a closed locked door. Shizuru heard a vioce coming from inside, the figger , with one moshion kicked down the door to show a dark room with a chair in the middle of the room. Some one was siting in it, when figger moved closer Shizuru could make out the person in the chair. It was…her…Shizuru, she looked as though she was a doll. She was dressed in the most butifully dressed make-up, but the looked like she's been there for a long time. There was dust all over her and the look on her face was of such a person who no emoshion, all droppy and lifeless, with her eyes looking down to the grown and her mouth was fixed to a …shizuru didn't know what to call it. She didn't even know that her own face could look like this " your saft now" the figger said as she gave the other shizuru her hand. As the other shizuru in the chair took it the dark room vanished and the three of them was now in a feiled of green grass, with the so much sun light. There was so maening florwors every were and at the bottom of the hill was a lake, and all this seemed formiler to her like she's been there befor. And shizuru looked arould the this new place she realized that the other her face was craking, the shatter. Now inplace of the lifeless face, now was a bright eyes and smileinga and laughting face. Shizuru couldn't belive it, she never know that she could look that happy, that…safe, that…so.. pleasefully. The figger was now laughting toand ran up to the other shizuru pulled her into their arms and withouta waring pulled her into a kiss. Shizuru now could see the figger and it was……..

Bang! The doors opened, the song was over and a biker with their helmit still on berst into the room runing over to her with Tomoe right behine yelling " wait one minet you just cant barg in….Im so sorry. He just came right in and befor I could stop him…" but she was interupted befor fineshing.

" shizuru its me. I just want to make sure you were still here I came here as fast as ia could." The biker said now takeing off HER helmit.

"Natsuki!?" Shizuru said happyly and confued. _  
_

Behined the seaces

_Shizuru- why didn't let the kissing seacen go farther? ___

_Writer- I just didn't ok?_

_Natsuki- why was I only in this chapter for like five minents???!!!_

Thank you for reading hope you all injoyed!

The song was= Everything by=lighthouse

And I didn't put the hole thing in there,

If your all wondering about the dream, I wanted to show how that shizuru was trapped in a dark room and… you all should of figgered it out that Natsuki is whatbrings her of and shows her true face.


	6. im sorry about last chapter

1Im sorry about this chapter, my computer isn't working right and my word program was all messed up but I hope you all enjoyed it. Im writing the next one now so hopefully ill be finished by next Monday or less. If there any one who wants to look it over before I put in, please tell how to do that...beta, or what ever. Who ever wants the job just say so.


	7. this is'nt a date!

Chapter 6 This isn't a date!!!!

**Shizuru's office**

Shizuru sat there at her desk, dumbstruck by Natsuki's appearance. She was wearing short-shorts with the bottom all ripped and a black t-shirt with the design of a white feather covered in chains with the words Fearless on the bottom, with a black leather jacket. And around her neck were three different necklaces. The top one was a little sliver cross, the second one a chess piece (the king piece) and the third one that came down to the tip of her cleavage, was a Celtic silver sun with a black stone in the middle. As Shizuru's eyes went down further she noticed that Natsuki was also wearing black leather boots too. As she took all this in, for a brief moment the image of Natsuki wearing the same outfit but with a cowboy hat on too, next to a long poll with one leg wrapped around it and one hand grabbing onto it to keep her balance, with a flirty, devilish smile and dancing to the song " Band-To-The-Bone" in the background.

_What the fuck was that!!!!_ Shizuru thought to herself as her mind came back to reality, wondering why the hell would that image pop up into her head.

"Natsuki…if I would have known you wanted to see me this badly I would have left the door open. Its ok Tomoe…this is my 12:00pm or as of right now, my 12:27pm. Can you leave us now so we may talk?" Shizuru asked trying to put that image out of her mind and at the same time trying not to laugh at the annoyed and frustrated look on Tomoe's face. But that face changed when Shizuru called her by her first name for the first time and a big smile replaced it. On her way out the door, she gave Natsuki a scowling look and as the door closed Shizuru looked at Natsuki wonder why in god's name would she even think that. "Ok…let's get down to business now…" but she was interrupted with a very concerned Natsuki "are you…ok…no weird phone calls…or…unpleasant visitors" she interrupted with much concern in her voice.

"What are you talking about, are you ok?"

"Yea…I'm fine, hey instead of us having the meeting here, why don't we go somewhere more open? I know a great restaurant and if we need more time we can go for a walk, it's just I really don't feel good in closed spaces like this." Natsuki explained. Well half of it was true, she really didn't like closed spaces, she didn't need to know about the Black Widow. And there was no one here so maybe it was a bluff, she thought to herself.

Shizuru paused for a moment _Natsuki is acting weird, I've never had a meeting in restaurant with a client before, but since Natsuki is my last one….I guess it wouldn't hurt. And I can get away from Tomoe today I'll bet she'll try to come on to me again now that I have said her first name._ She thought to herself and with a fake smile Shizuru said "alright, I didn't know you wanted to take me on a date this badly, I normally don't go on date with clients…but with you will make an exception." followed with a playful laugh.

"BAKA! This isn't a date ok!!!" Natsuki yelled, as she turned away from Shizuru to hide her red blushing face. But Shizuru had seen it and thought to herself_ Oh my god is it just me or did her blushing get even cuter? I just want to reach out and hug her and…wait stop it brain…stop it with those weird ideas. What the hell is making me think this way? _

"Shizuru! Are you coming or not and you might want to change before we go or…" before Natsuki could finish " Miss. Fujino…there's a delivery truck here and you have a package waiting down stairs, they said to come down and claim it." Tomoe interrupted. "why can't they send it up?" Shizuru asked, wondering what it could be. "They said it will not fit and you need to come down then you'll be able to get it." Tomoe replied.

Shizuru gathered her things and with Natsuki went down stairs along with Tomoe. As they all came down both Shizuru's and Tomoe's mouths dropped, there on the street was a 2009 red mustang. "Hey your Shizuru Fujino right please sign here…. There is your keys here's the owners Manuel and enjoy the car." the truck driver said after Shizuru signed the papers. And before she could ask he hopped into the truck but before the truck left Shizuru read on the side of the truck Kuga Dealership.

"Natsuki you didn't?" Shizuru asked dumbstruck, looking at the car and then to Natsuki.

"Yes I did. You need a new one after what happened to your old one. When I got there everything was gone except the frame of the car and I feel responsible so this is my gift to you to say I'm sorry…and you can't take it back ok?" Natsuki explained with a guilty look on her face.

Tomoe whose mouth was still wide open just came back to reality, _what does she mean there only the frame left and why would Miss. Fujino have this delinquent in her car any ways! She's just trying to get closer to her…the little slut she better not put one finger on my Shizuru! _Tomoe thought to herself wildly. Meanwhile Shizuru was looking at the new car, thinking to herself she can't accept this.

"If you don't like this one you can go to any Kuga Dealership and trade it in for another one and keep the left over money how about that?'' Natsuki suggested wanting to get going so she started to make a deal. But in the end Shizuru said that she would give Natsuki back the left over money seeing how she bought it. So leaving Tomoe behind Natsuki followed Shizuru to her apartment so she could change into pants.

At Shizuru's Apartment 

Natsuki followed Shizuru up to her apartment and was surprised. The apartment was decorated in an old fashion eastern look and with a lot of purple in it. And it was so…. In Natsuki's words "fuck…let me guess, daddy pays for all this, god damn… rich people."

Shizuru's head popped out of the corner of the door "and what if he did….and doesn't your father pay for all your expenses too, and you're rich too. I mean you just bought a brand new car today and gave it me, so right now you're a hypocrite." she said anally and popped her head back in her room.

Natsuki ran into the room and to find a half naked Shizuru covering herself. Natsuki had the look of up most hatred "look, that night you saw me at my father's place was the first time in four years I spent the night there. I have a job, and that car I hate myself for playing the president daughter card, but you need a car and it was my fault so I had to do it. I want nothing to do with that man, it was just about two weeks ago that he came back into my life and bribed me to do this. This is all for Alisa….so don't ever say that…or say that that man is my father! I had one, but he's gone with my mom." she yelled now in tears. "I'm sorry." she finished. Now getting a good look at her Natsuki just realized that Shizuru was covering her bare breasts and was still wearing pants. Natsuki's face became as bright as a tomato _oh my god, she so beautiful and what a perfect….what the hell. Why am I even looking? _

"If Natsuki wouldn't mind would you please leave or are you looking for a little show."

If it was possible Natsuki's face turned even redder she turned away and ran out the door. What Natsuki didn't know was Shizuru was blushing too, _why am I blushing, we're both girls…so it shouldn't be a problem….right. This is the first time I blushed in front of someone before, thank god she didn't see._

Shizuru got dressed then her and Natsuki went down stairs without one word to each other until they got to Natsuki's motorcycle. "Here… I brought one extra for you. And….I'm sorry about what happened in your room…I didn't see anything." Natsuki said still blushing uncontrollably with her head turned so not to look at her. They got on the bike and Shizuru put her arms around Natsuki's waist and her heart sped-up

Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump

_Damn my heart is beating so fast…why?_

It took them about ten minutes to get to the restaurant The Three Pointed Flame.

**At The Three Pointed Flame**

The place was decorated all in red with flame wallpaper on all the walls it was every crowded, and it looked like all the tables were full. They walked to the bar where a girl with short orange hair was making a bowl of ramen. Above the bar there was a picture of unusual looking dragon. "Hi Mai, how's things going? It looks like your doing well, can we have a private table?"

"Sure who's this…your date???" Mai said with a smile. Natsuki look as though Mai just hit her.

"What the hell Mai, you know I don't swing that way. And just so you know this is Shizuru Fujino, she'll be the one to find me a husband." Natsuki said with a low voice, still blushing red. _God it's going to be one of those days. _Natsuki thought to herself.

_._

_Natsuki's so cute when she blushes, and she's been doing it all day to, I wonder how much I can get her to blush?_ Shizuru thought to herself as she followed Mai and Natsuki to a table that had two walls on both sides that hid the table. "Sorry Natsuki, just having some fun, and I can't believe that man is still making you go through with it. What kind of person would help him, someone with no means of the word love that's…..oh…..(Mai realized that Shizuru was here to do so) I'm sorry, it's just Natsuki is an old and dear friend of mine." Mai finished apologetically.

Once they were seated Mai took their orders and left them alone to talk. It was an awkward moment both were silent until Shizuru decided to break the tension. "So how long have you and Mai known each other for?" Natsuki looked up surprised and smiled. She had a look on her face as though she was reliving a very happy memory.

**Flashback Natsuki's P.O.V.**

I was thirteen, when I met her when at one of my Father's parties….you know just one of those parties to gloat that we're rich and do business. I was bored as fuck, and before I knew it this orange haired girl came up to me and grabbed my arm and pulled me into a group of girls my age. There was a younger girl in the group with spiky black hair and an unusual appetite, a brown hair girl with glasses and very shy from how she was hiding behind a taller girl with blond curly hair. There was another girl there too but Natsuki couldn't remember what her name was or what she even looked like. "You're Kuga right, seen how you're the same age as all of us maybe we should stick together. My name is Mai, the one with food in her mouth is Mikoto and the one with glasses is Yukino and the girl in front of her with blonde hair is Haruka and then she told me the other girls name but I don't remember it, "why the hell are you being so nice, did your parents tell you to do this so to get in good with mine?" Natsuki said as she started to walk away, she didn't like to be used. But before Natsuki had the time to leave, she felt a hand on her arm again.

"No…that's not it…we saw you there all by yourself ….and ….well we know how it feels. You know being known just by whom your parents are, and we wanted to say hi. ___________ here wanted to invite you into our little group here, speaking of which this is your last night here _________ before you and your parents leave overseas for a few years right" Mia said now turning to the girl she couldn't remember. Natsuki could tell that Mia did know what it really means to be a child of the rich and wealthy high class people, so I walked back to the group and after about five minutes I felt for the first time among friends and from that moment Natsuki kept in touch with all of them except that other girl.

**End of flashback **

After Natsuki finished telling how she met all her friends and how they're all still close Shizuru couldn't believe how delicious everything was, even her house cook food wasn't this good. But thinking about it she couldn't help but ask, "Mai is from a high up family right…, I'm surprised that they let her do this instead of working for the company?" Natsuki laughed after hearing this from Shizuru, and answered her "well Mai gave up her name and all of her inheritance too, when she first told me that I had more respect for her then anyone." she couldn't believe her ears. How could she do that, give it all away and her family let her.

"Yea you see Mai left home when she was sixteen, she took all her savings and started this restaurant. No one thought that it would last, but…well...as you can see her food is very delicious. And her little brother left the house recently too, because he's dating a cross-dresser right now and well he's thinking about asking her to marry him. I think her name is Akira, her family owns a Dojo, so he's work there doing the budget and working here too, almost as good as Mai when it comes to cooking. Oh there he is now." Natsuki said now pointing at a brown haired boy who looks 19 to 20.

They continued talking about her friends and her life growing up, Shizuru felt that they had the same kind of up-brining, but Natsuki's was so much harder. They finished their lunch and decided to take a walk. "We can leave the bike where I want to go isn't far from here" Natsuki said as she watched Shizuru heading for the bike and walked off.

**At the zoo**

"Why are we at the zoo? I thought we were going on a little walk?" Shizuru said as they went though the main gate. It wasn't a very big zoo but it had many animals and a lot of space. Then all of a sudden Shizuru felt her arm being pull, it was Natsuki, her face all lit up and with a big smile on her face."Shizuru lets go over here, it's the best part of the zoo and the only reason I go here.' Natsuki said happily as she pulled Shizuru to a big hill where a sign read "Wolves".

"You must really love wolves?" Shizuru asked

"Yes I do…..did you know they mate for life with the first one they get with." Natsuki stated.

Now looking at the expression on Natsuki, she was stunned. The look on Natsuki's face was…Shizuru didn't even have words for it. It was Natsuki's smile that Shizuru was memorized by it wasn't too big or too little, but a small smile, one of true love. Shizuru was actually envious that she could have such a smile._ I wish one day I could have such a smile and I wish Natsuki would give me that smile then I would give her……wait…no!!!!I didn't mean it like that!!!Why is my head thinking this way?_

"So you really do love wolves that much?" she said trying to get those thoughts out of her head. There were about five wolves, all different colours they were all spread out except two who were lying down next to each other. They were beautiful animals, Shizuru thought to herself.

"My mom used to take me and Alisa to the zoo, my favourite was the wolves. I always thought they were beautiful and mysterious…my mom told me something once I'll never forget. "Wolves only have one true love, that's why they mate for life. And if they're separated from each other, all they need to do is yell their names at the moon and they will always find each other. "I'll never forget that." Natsuki said her smile now faded. Shizuru felt so sorry for her, she wished she didn't have use her to get out her deal with her father.

After about one hour in the zoo Natsuki looked at her watch "well its almost 4:00pm, how about we head back to the restaurant and I'll take you home, you got a lot of information on me now so you can …do you thing now right?" Natsuki asked not knowing how Shizuru did her whole match making thing. Shizuru nodded "yes I think so give me a few days to bring up a good size group for you look at and pick out who you would like to see or meet." they walked out of the zoo and decided to take a short cut through an ally to get to Mai's.

"Natsuki do you get the feeling we're being watched?" Shizuru asked looking around the ally as though a monster would pop out of some dark corner. "Yea I have that feeling..." but before she could finish she was knocked out,. Something hard hit her on the back of the head, the last thing she saw was two men grabbing Shizuru and it all went dark.

"Shi..zu…ru…."


	8. These Feelings are?

This story has been beta'd by Beaustiful as well as the now previous chapters... Enjoy!!!

Chapter 7 these feeling are….????

**THE HIDEOUT OF THE BLACK WIDOW **

Shizuru was still conscious as they dragged the unconscious Natsuki and her into an abandoned warehouse. Shizuru tried to struggle but the men were too strong so her efforts were futile. The warehouse was big and dark with very little coming from the fixture hanging from the ceiling, the windows were black so no light came in. There were motorcycles everywhere along with tools, beer cans, and empty food rappers, a couch, and what Shizuru definitely didn't want to see, dried up blood. Shizuru was thrown roughly into an old chair where her arm and legs were tied up, right across from her she watched two men tie up Natsuki's arm behind her back and shoved her down onto the couch.

" Natsuki…wake up. NASTUKI!!!" Shizuru yelled. The men started to laugh and the one closest to Natsuki started to take Natsuki's jacket off and before Shizuru could yell in retaliation a loud voice screamed at the man who was then slapped hard.

"I told you hands off the one with blue hair, but also not to hurt her either, just drag her back here! And why isn't this little slut hurt too, did you want her to yourself and didn't want to ruin the goods? Nao yelled at the man after hitting him then turned to Shizuru. "Well today is your lucky day isn't it, you were the one that was supposed to get the shit kicked out of, not my little pet. But I guess I should be happy that I get to pay you back for this myself." She said pointing at her eye-patch on her left eye. After saying that, Shizuru didn't even see it coming Nao's hand went right across her face and then back across the other side and she kept this up for about a minute. After about the tenth slap Shizuru's mind went back to her childhood to when her father used to slap her (he used to say it was for embarrassing him).

After the slapping fit Nao noticed Shizuru give her the look of disgust then a smirk came across her face. "What's so funny, you're not in the situation to be laughing." Nao said as she put her hand on Shizuru's shoulder "you're pathetic, you have to go through all this for a girl who already made it clear that she's not interested. Do you even know anything about her, your…." but before Shizuru could finish Nao punched her right in the face. "You little bitch!!! You don't know anything about her either, like did you know that she killed one of her opponents in one of her races. Yea pushed the guy right off the cliff. Look at her she's more like me then a rich bitch like you" Nao said while she grabbed Shizuru's hair and yanked it up and made her look at Natsuki.

She was still unconscious, "Natsuki…" _no Natsuki wouldn't do that, she just wouldn't,_ Shizuru thought to herself still looking at Natsuki. Nao let go of her hair and walked over to Natsuki, she then pulled out a switch-blade and cut off her leather jacket. The men around her began to laugh and with one swift movement cut a straight line down Natsuki's shirt were you can now see her bra and stomach, just as Nao was pulling Natsuki's shirt apart Shizuru screamed "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY NATSUKI!!!!!!!!" and kicked a bucket that was right next to her foot and it hit Nao right in the face. _Why did I call her MY NATSUKI, what's wrong with me, I got so jealous of her touching her, why?_ Shizuru thought to herself, "aahh!!!!!" Nao yelled.

Natsuki heard the scream and her eyes stated to open, her vision was blurred and red _from the blood on my face_ she thought to herself. As her vision began to focus she could see Nao on top of her holding her face, looking past Nao she could see a girl tied up in a chair and looking at the girl more Natsuki realised that it was Shizuru. Natsuki couldn't remember what someone had screamed and all that went through Shizuru's mind was _she didn't hear what I said_. Natsuki tried to move but she noticed that her hands were tied behind her back with ropes and if that wasn't bad enough, she felt a breeze on her chest so she looked down to discover that her shirt was ripped right in half.

"What the fuck!!!! What did you do to me you sick pervert get off me!!!!" Natsuki yelled kicking Nao off and trying to get up. Two men pushed her down hard and tied up her legs too, "oh…it like my little pet is awake, what a shame that such a pretty face is covered with blood. I'm so sorry that my men were so rough with you. I would never have allowed that face to be damaged if I were there, someone bring a washcloth to wipe her face clean. I want to see all of her sexy face." she ordered as she pulled back the stray strands of hair off her face. As she did this Natsuki was giving her the most deathly glare she ever gave in her life "don't…" but she was cut off from Shizuru "don't touch her!!!"_ I did it again, why does it bother me seeing that bitch touch my Natsuki…no...I mean just Natsuki….._Shizuru couldn't help herself for thinking those things they just started popping into her head lately.

"Aaah look at this, the little rich princess has feelings for the peasant here. Ahh...don't make me gag, so noble you but all you really care about is yourself. I know why you two are seeing each other, and I have to say using someone else so that you can have your freedom you're just a hypocrite, so what if I have to do this to get what I want, in a way you're doing the same thing." Nao was saying as she walked over to Shizuru. She looked over Shizuru from top to bottom and without warning started groping her chest.

"You are one hell of a looker and you have very nice tits too. If you hadn't messed up my face, I probably would have had some fun with you. But…maybe that could be my revenge, I spoil you so that your girl over there would not want to even look at you." Nao whispered into Shizuru's ear so Natsuki couldn't hear what they were saying, as she started unbuttoning Shizuru's top. "Ha you sick perverted Spider, your fight is with me, leave Shizuru out of this!!!" Natsuki screamed in protest. At this Nao snapped her fingers and one of her goons gagged her mouth so she couldn't speak.

As Nao laughed to herself, Shizuru without even thinking head-butted Nao right in the middle of the face causing her nose to bleed "you little bitch, I'll make you pay for that and what you did to my eye. Then I'll take Natsuki here away from you and have her all to myself……and yes I know who you really are Natsuki Kuga!!!!!!!" Nao added when she saw the look of surprise on Natsuki's face.

"I was surprised when I found out that the vicious Blue Wolf was really a rich princess, wanting to be a peasant. And thanks to my men from earlier today I now know where your little friend here lives and works now too. Just as I thought, all I had to do is to make you think that I know where she was and you would lead me right to her. So if by some miracle you happen to escape I know where both of you live now so there is nowhere you can hide." Nao laughed as she walked closer to Natsuki with a hunger in her eyes.

As her hand went out to reach Natsuki one of her men yelled "Boss!!! It's the motorcycle parts truck…its early if we want to get the parts we have to leave now!" all the men were looking at Nao wondering what her orders were going to be. _Dammit. If I stay here and have pleasure, then all the parts we need would get away and I may lose order with the men. If I go get the parts now…what am I worried about? Both of the girls are tied up and they can't get out. So the best thing to do is... "_All right get on your bikes we're getting those parts now!!! And when I came back I'll have you all to myself and maybe have some fun with that girl of yours too." Nao whispered the last part in Natsuki's ear so the men wouldn't hear her.

All of the Black Widow's men hoped onto the bikes and drove out the panelled door. For what Natsuki could count it seemed as though she had about thirty men and as the last one went out the door it closed leaving Shizuru and Natsuki alone for the first time since Natsuki woke-up. Shizuru looked at Natsuki who _wow_ was trying to get up off the couch, but with her legs tied up too it seemed impossible. As Shizuru and Natsuki sat there thinking on what to do now and why did this have to happen to them, she began to hear music. _Someone must have left it on in the back_ Natsuki thought to herself.

To my mother, to my father.

It's your daughter.

Are my screams loud enough for you to hear me?

Should I turn this up for you?

I sit here locked inside my head,

remembering everything you said.

The silence gets us nowhere,

gets us nowhere way too fast.

_Wow… now doesn't this describe me and my relationship with him to a T. _Natsuki sat

there thinking to herself as she also tried to think of a way out of this mess.

The silence is what kills me.

I need someone here to help me.

But you don't know how to listen,

and let me make my decision.

I sit here locked inside my head,

remembering everything you said.

The silence gets us nowhere,

gets us nowhere way too fast.

Your insults and your curses

make me feel like I'm not a person.

And I feel like I am nothing.

But you made me, so do something.

'Cause I'm fucked up, because you are.

Need attention. Attention you couldn't give.

_It sounds like how my father feels about me. _Shizuru thought to herself.

I sit here locked inside my head,

remembering everything you said.

The silence gets us nowhere,

gets us nowhere way too fast.

After the song was over they both just sat there thinking how fucked-up their families are. "Look…I'm sorry I got you into this mess, and…I promise that I'll get us out of this and to a safe place."Natsuki said now looking at Shizuru with a truly sorrowful look on her face. "It's ok Natsuki I know that everything will……wait a minute weren't you gagged, how did you get that towel out of your mouth?" Shizuru was saying as she just realized that Natsuki was talking. "Well all I had to do is move my tongue up and down, back and forth and I used my teeth a little too and there's….well let's just say I'm good with my tongue . If we get out of this I'll teach you." Natsuki answered.

With that said an image of Natsuki and her in a deep lip-lock and as Natsuki pulled back so did her tongue unlock from hers and……_wait now this is really getting out of hand. Why did I have that image in my mind? It can't be that I'm..._but Shizuru was cut off by her thoughts when Natsuki asked "ha you're blushing...why? I mean did I say something wrong?"

At those words Shizuru put back on her mask and with a flirty voice "ho Natsuki saying that she's good with her tongue…and you're going to teach me… I didn't know Natsuki was such a pervert."

Natsuki had to think about it for a moment, then an even bigger blush came across her face. _I love it when she does that...wait…love???_

As Shizuru had thought in her own mind, "BAKA!!! Don't flatter yourself, and this is not the time for..ouch!!!" Natsuki stopped and tried turning her head behind her. "Natsuki what is it?" Shizuru asked in concern. Looking down at what cut her, Natsuki could now see a small blue fragment in between the cushions, someone had to have left it there a while ago. "I cut myself on a small piece of glass, I'm ok though. Wait… maybe I can cut the ropes with it? Give me a minute" she explained.

With her fingers Natsuki was able to get the glass out of the cushion with the cost of her fingers and hand with all the deep scratches now bleeding. It took about ten minutes to cut the rope because Natsuki kept cutting herself and dropping the glass in between the cushions again and again. But finally Natsuki got her hand free and then went to work with her legs, after she got that done Shizuru was next. On her way to Shizuru Natsuki found a pocket knife, she put it in her back pocket. As she was just about to untie Shizuru the panel doors started to open.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru said looking at the doors not knowing what's going to happen.

"Don't worry….I have a plan...I think just stay here." Natsuki said running back to the couch putting the gag back on and made the ropes on her legs very lose and positioned herself so it looked like her hands were still tied behind her back just in time as the motorcycles just started to come in. All the bikes lined up and after them a hug truck came in behind them with the words Viola Parts Company. _It's one my families branches and cover names_. Shizuru thought to herself, as the truck pulled in.

Nao came out of the driver side with a huge grin on her face, "man that was too easy…well we don't have to worry about parts for a long time now. And now that I'm back..."

As Nao walked over to Natsuki, with a devilish grin on her face, her hand outstretched she took off the gag. "You were lonely without me weren't you...well now I've got you all to myself" and as Nao said this she took Natsuki's lips with her own in a rough, surely unpleasant kiss, and when Nao tried to slip her the tongue, Natsuki took a small bite with her teeth in retaliation. Nao pulled back, blood now coming out from the corner of her mouth. She smiled whilst using her thumb to wipe up the blood and then licked it off. "Well aren't we kinky. Alright men you can do whatever you want to that little slut there!" Nao yelled pointing to Shizuru and then went to grab Natsuki's chest but as she tried this Natsuki pulled her hand out from under herself, grabbed Nao pulling her closer and pulled out the knife she found from earlier holding it up against Nao's neck.

"ALL RIGHT LISENT UP....EVERY ONE GET AWAY FROM SHIZURU AND IF YOU DONT WANT YOUR BOSS HERE TO WIND AS A PEZ-DISPENCER.... YOU'RE GOING TO LET US BOTH GO RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!"Natsuki yelled now standing up holding Nao closer to her so she wouldn't get away. All of her men were now looking at their boss, waiting for orders on what to do for about a minute the air was silent, and no one uttered a single word. Shizuru couldn't believe what she was seeing she didn't know that there was this kind of side to Natsuki. She didn't know why, but seeing Natsuki in this strong, demanding and somewhat dangerous state she found it...kind of sexy. _Wait stop that it can't be that I'm..._but her thoughts were stopped by Nao's voice.

"Dammit... Let them go and don't do anything, you think you've won right now....but I know who you are and were both you live. So there's nowhere to run, sooner or later I'll have you and get my revenge for what that little slut did to my eye. You haven't won you're just delaying the inevitable." Nao laughed as her men untied Shizuru and run to Natsuki. "This is your place? What do we have to do next so they won't pursue us..." Shizuru stopped herself as her head turned to the truck. The idea hit her like lighting, "Natsuki take the Spider to the truck go you can drive it right?" Shizuru asked, now running to the truck "I can drive anything...but....."

"Good start it up..." Shizuru said as Natsuki threw Nao into the truck and climbed up and started the truck but then she stopped thinking _wait where did Shizuru go?_ As Natsuki was going to get out of the truck Shizuru came in through the other end and yelled with somewhat excitement. "Alright drive...drive!!!" and right when the truck was going through the gate Natsuki threw Nao out of the truck. "Get them!!!!We can't afford to lose to truck!!!" she yelled as she got up and ran to her bike. Her men all hoped on bikes of their own and took off after Natsuki and Shizuru.

**On The Road**

"Natsuki...turn here...no here...here!"

"Shizuru this isn't the way to the freeway?"

"We should go back to Mai's restaurant"

"This is not the time for us to have dinner right now we have..." but before Natsuki could finish her sentence, Shizuru said "your bike is still there, The Black Widow will be looking for a big truck like this but a motorcycle. We can get the bike and leave the truck and go somewhere to hide."

Natsuki had to take a minute to marvel at how smart Shizuru really was, to think that she thought of that all on the spot, right now even Natsuki wouldn't of thought of that. So Natsuki turned around the corner and in three minutes they were back at the Three Pointed Flame. The lights were all turned off and the windows were dark no one was on the street. Natsuki helped Shizuru down, out of the truck and got on her bike.

"Where are we going to go? She knows who we are and where we live so where do we go?" Shizuru asked as she put on the helmet and got on the bike. "I think I know where we can be safe...only I know where it is and it's in a different name. I haven't visited it in about a year and a half so we should be safe alright?" Natsuki said as she started up the bike. Shizuru nodded her head to show that she agreed with this suggestion and they took off, right as they hit the freeway Nao's gang found the truck.

"Well I have it give to you, you know how to make things interesting don't you?" Nao said to herself looking back from one street side to the other, all her men not sure on what to do.

"Alright we're taking the truck back two of you go to that place where that slut works she may be there, two of you go to her apartment, and four of you go to Natsuki's house. Go in through one of the widows see if she's there and if so drug her and bring her here! As for the slut, I don't care what happens to her just find her and do with her as you will." Nao ordered pointing to the men she thought could handle it. As she hoped into the truck they set off for their hide out.

**Natsuki's sea-side beach house**

It took them about two hours to get to the place, Shizuru was almost falling asleep when Natsuki pulled up to the drive way and parked the bike. "We're here, we should be safe here. This house is under a different name...Natsuki Kruger and like I said ....I haven't been here for almost two years."

Natsuki opened the door and Shizuru's eyes widened, it wasn't a hug villa or one of those big vacation houses, but a nice little house by the sea. _It was very modest but it fits Natsuki more than the houses she is living in now, _Shizuru thought to herself. It was a two story house with about three bed rooms and three bathrooms two of the bathrooms with showers, a nice kitchen and a good size living room. There was pictures all along the walls some were paintings and others were pictures of what Shizuru thought must be Natsuki's mother and the man she ran away with and a cute little girl with blonde hair who must be Natsuki's little sister.

"Natsuki this place is so...beautiful" Shizuru said still looking around at the modest little house.

"Yea...look there's only one bed in the house so you take that and I'll take the couch ok?" Natsuki said as she was getting the couch ready. Shizuru looked at Natsuki pulled her back, "no ...I'm a guest you should have the bed and I'll take the couch."

"No...It's my fault you got into this mess and... Well ...you should have the bed... just make sure you take it." Natsuki plopped onto the couch pulled up the blanket and stuck her tongue out to show she had her way. "Fine then, well good night." Shizuru said as she walked upstairs to the master bedroom. She strolled over to the bed and pulled the covers over her... as she turned over to the bed side table Shizuru found a picture of Natsuki, her mother, the man and her little sister. _They look so happy...I wish one day I can find someone that can make me that happy,_ Shizuru thought to herself as she tried to fall asleep.

In Shizuru's dream there were two people together and ...they were singing. It was...her and Natsuki. It was like something from High School Musical.

Shizuru's Dream

Natsuki is holding her hand and singing-

_As long as you're who I'm with_

_Praise you with my dying breath_

_Pull my heart out of my chest_

_God, I'd do anything._

_I'll open every car door,_

_I won't go out any more_

_I'll even eat off the floor_

_God, I'd do anything at all _

Natsuki pulled Shizuru closer to her and now stated dancing with her.

_I'll be there to catch you right when you fall_

_I'll be there as long as you tell me when_

_I'll be there until eternity ends_

_You know why, 'cause you're worth everything_

_And side by side forever, we'll be together_

_It keeps getting better, through the desert, now_

_I'll laugh in the face of danger, I'll be your lone ranger_

_And you'll be my angel, as we wave goodbye_

_And ride into the sunset, some things we ain't done yet_

_And prove to the world our love will never die at all _

After Natsuki finished singing towards her, if it could get any worse Shizuru started to sing to and put her hand on Natsuki's check.

_I'd stick my hand in the flames_

_Subject myself to the pain_

_I'd even sleep in the rain_

_God, I'd do anything_

_I'd cross the desert for you_

_Let you beat me black and blue_

_Spray paint your name on the moon_

_God I'd do anything at all_

_I'll be there to catch you right when you fall_

_I'll be there as long as you tell me when_

_I'll be there until eternity ends_

_You know why, 'cause you're worth everything _

They fell on a grassy hill and Shizuru whilst on top of Natsuki kept singing

_And side by side forever, we'll be together_

_It keeps getting better, through the desert, now_

_I'll laugh in the face of danger, I'll be your lone ranger_

_And you'll be my angel, as we wave goodbye _

Now they were both singing running through a city.

_And ride into the sunset_

_Some things we ain't done yet_

_And prove to the world our love will never die at all_

_Yeah, I'd do anything at all_

_You know why, 'cause you're worth everything_

_I'd do things you won't believe Get you a ring if you need_

_Get down right here on one knee_

_God I'd do anything_

_You know why, you know why'_

_Cause you're worth everything_

After they were done singing Natsuki pulled Shizuru closer and pulled her into a deep heated kiss.

Shizuru sprang out from her sleep, her eyes wide open. _What the hell was that...ok no more musicals. And why would I..._Shizuru just stopped and decided to go down stairs to get a drink of water. As she came down the stairs she found Natsuki deep asleep on the couch with no worries. As Natsuki laded there on the couch in a deep sleep Shizuru couldn't help but look at her._She so bueiful, her pale white creamy skink, her persing emerele green eye,and her….( her eyes fouced on Natsuki's partly open mouth)…her lips…so plump..such apar of …full…pinke..lushes… _Shizuru thought to her slef as she reach out and gently trased Natsuki's lips with her figgers as Natsuki was sleeping. Shizuru without realizeing it, blushed a light shaed of pinke on her checkes_. _

_Thump-thump-thump_

_Why am I so catived by this one girl, she don't understand it, if these are feeling of….then…then.._ Shizuru truned her head the other way, she didn't want to admite it then out if nowere.

" Shi…zu…ru…"

Shizuru's blush became deeper at these words, " Natsuki?…." and with no hesitshion, shizuru pulled her head down and covered Natsuki's lips with her own. _God,,,her lips…they taste soo dama good, so vary sweet. Like…like…sweet candy…( _Shizuru caould feel the butterflies in her stomach, flitering and floting.)_….Natsuki…I…I…I….lo…._Shizuru's eyes opened wided to see a still sleeping Natsuki, unawar of whats been done to her. Shizuru pulled back from the kiss and from Natsuki instenly and truned her head away yet agein. _what….why did I …what was I thinking? And why did I injoy it so much? I don't like girls, im straight. She just a friend, im staight and I like guys. I like men. I like…I .like…men?…maybe….no! I don't. I want her… I like her…no I cant, I cant, she my client and…and she just so buittfull and so desirable. _

"oh god…I have falling..no have fallen for you…Natsuki. What ma I suppost to do???"

**Thank you for reading and I wan to give a specle thanks to **Beaustiful** for being beta and editing this and all th other chapters. Thanks agein and please comment. Chapter songs are your everything by Bo Bice and Waiting by staid.**

**Behined the sceens **

Shizuru- finaly I got to kiss natsuki!!!!!

Natsuki- why the hell was I asleep???

Writer- it how I wanted it..ok and shizuru didn't mined she even wanted me to have do more.

**Natsuki- what!!!??? More what???!!**

**Shizuru- come to my dreesing room and fined out **

**End of chapter 7**


End file.
